


Ultra Hopeful Samurai

by Edgedrick



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgedrick/pseuds/Edgedrick
Summary: Nagito Komaeda is caught in the midst of The Tragedy, causing him to take action
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a Danganronpa AU. Nothing about it affects the actual story itself. It's just a fun twist on the characters and events from the original.)  
> This is an idea I've had for a while, so I decided to just write the beginning of it. Once I get done with Hopeful Skies, I'll probably be working on this until this is done. I'll probably release some of these alongside Hopeful Skies chapters, though.  
> Although, this is mostly done for me to experiment with various things: Style, Action, Music. I wanna see what I can do well and what I need to work on, and I feel making this might be a good way to test that. With all that said, I hope you enjoy Nagito Komaeda: Ultra Hopeful Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is caught in the midst of the Tragedy

Peace. It’s something that everyone wants, but everyone knows that it won’t last. Sooner or later, a conflict must arise. And people must rise to right the wrongs the conflict brings. But in those few who seek to make right, they too create their own wrongs…

Oh! Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to get all philosophical on you. And when we haven’t been properly introduced! My name is Nagito Komaeda, one of three Ultimate Lucky Students currently attending Hope’s Peak Academy. I only know the name of the other one, the one in the class below me. I’ve never met him, but I know his name is Makoto Naegi. Ah, whoops, I’m getting off topic. Point is, we got into this school, full of the best of the best through sheer luck. To be honest, most of my accomplishments can be attributed to my luck. I got accepted into this school, I have a lot of good friends, I have good grades. I’m even being trained in swordsmanship by the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama.

Now, let me be upfront: I’m very glad I got into Hope’s Peak Academy. Not because it guarantees success to any who get in, but because I  **_love_ ** Hope. I believe that someday, some sort of “Ultimate Hope” will appear, and drive out the despair that clogs and pollutes our world. And, until I had gotten that acceptance letter, I was content to simply watch from the sidelines, and sacrifice myself for them if necessary. I was content with being a stepping stone. Now, I’m not so sure. I think that, maybe, the Ultimate Hope won’t need a stepping stone. Maybe,  _ I’ll _ become that “Ultimate Hope”, so that I can take this world’s despair, and turn it into a bright and shining hope. That’s a pretty big “maybe”, though.

As much as I enjoy my life, I couldn’t help but feel that something felt… off, recently. Like something was going to change. But for better, or worse, I’d have to wait and see. In any case, I had begun my day like any other; standard classes, eat my lunch, and then training with Master Peko. “Ah, Nagito. Can I assume you’re ready?” She said, crossing her arms. I went over to my locker, and took out the training sword we used for sparring. “Yep. Ready when you are, master.” “Good. Now, let us begin!”

I assumed one of the stances Peko had taught me, and she rushed at me. Our swords clashed.  _ Smack! Smack! Smack! _ Over and over, we locked blades. Every now and then, we’d swap roles; where I would attack, and she would defend. Although our sessions were usually fairly tiring, due to how much action there was, this one seemed more intense. “That’s enough. Break!” Peko commanded. I dropped my stance, and went sit down on the benches. Peko, however, stood facing away, standing her sword up with the palms of her hands.

“Master, is everything… alright?” I asked. “Hmm…” Peko sighed. “The world is about to change, Nagito,” She began, “my Master has predicted it. And that foolish Clairvoyant has too… But, when that happens, you will need to be ready.” She walked over to her locker, opened it, and took out some sort of gift. “Nagito Komaeda. This is where we end our lessons together. As much fun as it was, I have nothing left to teach you.” She said, handing the object to me. I unwrapped it, revealing…

“This is… a real katana!” I exclaimed. “Indeed. Use it well, Nagito. Whether or not we end up at odds one day, I just want you to know… You’ll always be my friend.” She said, giving me one of her rare smiles. She only ever really did that smile around one other person… I nodded, “Thank you, Peko. I’ll treasure this sword, and our friendship, for as long as I live. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done.” I said, feeling some small tears well up. “If you can’t thank me enough, then don’t thank me at all. That would be all the thanks I need.” She said, as if she was lecturing me still. I simply nodded. After that exchange we both simply left, and went our separate ways.

The next day began just like any other. I waved ‘hello’ to my friends in the hallway, went to my class. But, when I went to lunch, that’s when  _ it _ began. Out of nowhere, thousands of students from the reserve course rushed into the room. They surrounded us, holding blunt weapons and small firearms. This was it. The moment Peko had warned me about. I knew what I had to do.

**_Despair had taken over Hope’s Peak Academy!_ **

I stood up, and prepared to draw my sword. “H-hold it! Hold it right the fuck there!” One of the students shouted, pointing a pistol at me. “I-if you take even one more step, I’ll blow your fucking brains out!” He shouted. I let out a sigh of exasperation. “Tell me something. What do you think guns are for?” I asked. “Huh?! W-what the fuck do you m-mean?!” “I’ll tell you. Guns aren’t for threats…” I began, drawing the katana, slashing the pistol of his hand, pointing it back at him, “they’re for action.” I finished. I shot him in the foot, and as some of his cohorts turned to try and attack me, I proceeded to shoot and disarm them as well. Soon, I ran out of bullets, and discarded the pistol by throwing it at someone with a large metal pipe, discombobulating him. There was only one person left in the room who had yet to be taken out. Problem was, he was at least 60 feet away. But, thankfully, Peko had taught me a technique that could prove useful. I sheathed the sword, began to crouch, and focused all my energy on the action I was about to undertake.

**_Now, FLASH SLASH!_ **

In an instant, the gap was closed, and the pipe in the vagrant’s hands was sliced in two. “Tch, guess I’m not good enough at it yet to really do any noticeable damage.” I lamented. “Whatever. Now, where were we? Ah, right, I was going to  _ interrogate _ you guys.” I pointed the tip of my sword at someone who had fallen on the ground: “Alright, tough guy: tell me who put you up to this. Answer in the next 10 seconds, before I  _ really _ hurt you.” I threatened. “J-JUNKO ENOSHIMA! SHE’S THE ONE WHO SET ALL THIS UP! NOW PLEASE, DON’T HURT MEEE!!” He whimpered. “Junko? The Ultimate Fashionista? Hmm, interesting. I didn’t think she’d be the Ultimate Despair. This should be interesting.” I said, standing up and leaving. “W-wait! What’re you gonna do?!” he sputtered. “What am I gonna do? Isn’t it obvious?” I began, “Junko Enoshima is the Ultimate Despair, isn’t she? And an Ultimate Hope must now rise to the occasion.”   
  
**_“I’ll kill Junko Enoshima, and become that Ultimate Hope. That’s what I’m going to do!”_ **

I walked out of the cafeteria, now on the hunt for my target. I began running around the school, blade at my side. Thankfully, I had heard Junko’s voice before in interviews, and there’s definitely no way I could’ve missed those two massive pig-tails. As I was sprinting around, I thought I had caught a glimpse of two massive pig-tails, and rushed to intercept. “I’ve got you now, Jun-!” I stopped myself short, looking at a small, petit figure in an orange kimono. “Tch, damn. You’re not Junko. You’re just Hiyoko.” I said. “OF COURSE I’M NOT JUNKO, YOU NASTY SACK OF VOMIT! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU’RE SCARING ME, YOU WEIRDO” Hiyoko scorned. “Looking for me, big boy?” A voice said. I knew exactly who it was. “Junko!” I shouted.    
  
She was holding a large megaphone in her hands. “Yep. I’m the one and only. The Ultimate Fashionista, and, more importantly, one half of the Ultimate Despair.” She said, in a monotone voice. “One half, eh? Well, whatever. Once I kill you, this will end. Then, I’ll find this supposed ‘other half’!” “Good luck with that, Mr. Suck-shit Samurai!” She held the megaphone out in front of her. “Hiyoko! Get outta here! This isn’t your responsibility!” I barked, causing her to take off running. I took out my katana: “Alright. Let’s get to it then!” “Heh! I couldn’t… agree…” She took a deep breath, and was about to scream into the megaphone. I crossed my arms in a defensive pose just as the attack had begun;

**_MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_ **

A massive soundwave filled the hallway. I planted my feet as much as I possibly could, but it wasn’t enough. I had begun to start sliding backwards, and my nose had started to bleed. Before I slid back any further, I stabbed my sword into the ground, and held onto it tight. I couldn’t move during the attack, all I could do was wait. I grit my teeth until the attack was finished, and when the soundwave was finally over, I took my sword back out of the ground, and charged towards Junko. “Damn it!” She shouted. She started to run, but I was far too fast. I took one clean slash, and managed to lob off her left hand.

“GYAAAAA!!!!!” She screamed. I caught the hand before it fell on the ground. “Something wrong, Ms. Fashionista? You seemed to have dropped this.” I said, holding the hand out to her. She took off at a sprint, running off towards a part of the building I’d never been to before; the Reserve Course. Although I couldn’t really make out the details in my pursuit, I noticed that it looked similar to our part of the building, just… shabbier. Even then, she ran and ran, to a special part of the building, sealed with some sort of special door. She took out some sort of flash drive and jammed it into the digital lock. She took a walkie-talkie as well, and said; “Mukuro! Plan A didn’t work!  **_Time for Plan B!_ ** ” The door opened up, and she slipped away behind it. Just before it slid closed, I slammed the handle of my sword into the doorway, and using my strength, managed to push it back open and get inside.

This was like no room we had in the “Ultimate” side of the school. It was simply a large, human-sized pod with various pipes running out the back. “You got me, poofy-hair. I’m too weak to beat you, I admit it. But…” She turned her head to the pod, looking at whoever was inside.   
  
**_“He can.”_ **

She released the door on the pod, which spilled out in green smoke. Out of the pod walked a fairly muscular figure, with long, flowing hair down to his knees. When he opened his eyes, I noticed immediately: his eyes were a crimson red. “Wakey, wakey,  **_Izuru!_ ** ” Junko cooed. He turned to look at her, then his eyes turned to me. “Are you serious? You were too weak to beat some fool with a sword?” the boy named Izuru questioned. “Well, he’s way stronger than he looks!” She whined. “No. You’re just weak. Far too weak for one who calls themself the ‘Utlimate Despair’.” Izuru said, slowly walking towards her. “Hey! What do you think you’re-” “Don’t you even know who I am?” She was cut off by Izuru, “I am the ‘Ultimate Hope’. I was created to eradicate any and all Despair, across the world. Which means I must destroy you.” He plunged his hand straight through her chest. I noticed that, on the other side of Junko…

It was Izuru’s hand, holding something… beating. “Wh-wha-?!” Junko sputtered, blood oozing out of her mouth and pouring out of her chest. “How boring. I thought you’d be at least a little bit stronger.” Izuru said, crushing her heart in his hand. He took his hand out, and Junko’s lifeless body fell to the ground. He then turned to me. 

“You. Who are you?” He asked. “I’m Nagito Komaeda. In the name of Hope, I was going to kill Junko, but… it looks as if you’ve beaten me to it.” I answered. “Hm. Tell me, Nagito Komaeda: do you know what Hope is?” He continued. “Of course. Hope is created through Despair. The worse the Despair, the greater the Hope will become.” I said. “Hm. A somewhat… interesting answer.” He began, “But incorrect. Hope is something that must be created. Not through Despair, but for a desire for it to exist. That is what I am, Nagito. I am the Ultimate Hope, created to destroy the Despair of this world. And that means…” He clenched his bloody fist, “That I must tear it out. Despair is so deeply rooted into our world, that the only way to truly destroy it would be to completely uproot our world.” He said. It took me a minute to really process what he just said. “You’re… you’re talking about genocide.” “I suppose one could look at it that way. Now…” He held out his clean hand, “In the name of Hope… will you join me?”

I gazed down, thinking about what was just said. I then made my choice.   
  
**_I attacked._ **

“Izuru Kamakura! What you’re talking about, it’s not Hope! You are  _ not _ Hope!” I continuously slashed at him, but he was too quick. He kept dodging, and as he was dodging, he lectured me some more. “How boring. I am the Ultimate Hope, created by Hope’s Peak out of their desire to instill Hope across the world. To assume I am not would be…” “SHUT UP!” I interrupted, continuing my assault. “Hmm… you intrigue me. You fight for Hope, yet you deny mine. I will have a place for you in my New World Order, but not at my side.” He then caught my sword mid-swing.

**_“Nice knife.”_ **

He snapped the blade in two, as if it were a twig. Then, using the part he had broken off, he slashed my eye. I let out a scream, pain shooting through where he had cut. Then, in one swift motion, he cut off my left hand. Pain shot through my whole body, and I writhed on the ground, screaming in pain. Izuru crouched down, and said, “Use these as a reminder, and get stronger. I want to see just how far your Hope will go.” Standing back up, he left their, bleeding out, and eventually, I passed out…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito wakes up, and learns of the mission he must embark on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I mention Nagito's "new attire" in this chapter is just his outfit from Ultra Despair Girls, minus the stupid chain, and instead of that, he has a sort of strap over one of his eyes (kinda like Raiden from Metal Gear Rising, which probably tells you some of the inspiration for this story lol)

I woke up in a strange room, on a bed suspended by some sort of chain. I opened my eye, and… Oh, right. I guess I have one eye now. So that must mean I… Oh, wait I do have a left hand. But does it have long red… nails…? No. No, no way. “GAAAH!” I knew it. The hand I had cut off of Junko had been transplanted onto my left hand. “W… what the fuck?! What is this?!” “Ah, you’re finally awake.” I heard a snarky voice, and a video screen on the side of the room blinked to life with a rather wealthy looking kid folding his arms on it. “It’s about time. I’ve spent a lot of time and resources, piecing you back together, keeping you alive. Do you know how hard it is to replace someone’s hand? Or how much I have to pay people to monitor you?” The boy snarked. “I never asked you to do that… guy. Actually, come to think of it, who are you? And where am I?” “Ah, that’s right. We haven’t been properly introduced. In that case…” The door opened, “Come to the control room, where I am. We can properly talk there. I even have a surprise for you.” He said. I walked down the long, metal hallway. As I walked, I noticed my attire. It looked like generic hospital garb, but with a somewhat better quality material.

I made my way to a large metal door with what appeared to be blue circuits coming from a blue circle directly in the middle. As soon as I came close to it, the door split in half and opened. “Welcome back to the Land of the Living.” It was that boy on the screen. “Alright, here I am. Now, tell me what I wanna know.” “Alright, but let’s keep it quick. There’s not much time, after all.” He said. “My name is Byakuya Togami, current head of the Togami Family.” “You’re… the Ultimate Affluent Progeny!” I gawked. “Indeed I am. Although, I’d say at this point, the idea of Ultimates doesn’t much matter anymore.” “Oh! I’m-” “Nagito Komaeda, one of three Ultimate Lucky Students that attended Hope’s Peak Academy, and one of two who’s currently alive. I know who you are. You’re lucky I’m the one that found you. I’m the only one in the world who shares your goal.” “My… goal?” “Of course. You do remember, don’t you?”

**_“We both want Izuru Kamakura to die”_ **

Once he said that name, my mind went into overdrive. Kamakura? Alive? What happened while I was out? And how long was I out for? “Hey, how long was I unconscious? And-” “3 months. And in that time, a lot has changed. Allow me to explain…” Byakuya said, taking out a remote and pointing it at the large screen. “I’m sure you’re well aware of what happened on that day when one half of the Ultimate Despair, Junko enoshima, released the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamakura. After your short encounter with him, he quickly set about destroying Hope’s Peak Academy. But that’s not all. Shortly after, he got help. Specifically, he recruited 14 former students, and 5 students of Hope’s Peak Elementary. They all call themselves… **_the Despairados_ ** .” He explained. “He… recruited Ultimates? No… that can’t be! They’re supposed to be symbols of Hope! How could they possibly ally themselves with him?!” “Izuru Kamakura can be rather persuasive. I think half the reason he kept you alive the way he did is because you wouldn’t become one of his underlings. In any case, shortly after the destruction of Hope’s Peak, he gave the world this message…” _*click*_

Izuru appeared on what appeared to be a news station, with a large globe design in the back. “Greetings, people of the world. My name is Izuru Kamakura, the Ultimate Hope. I was created from mankind’s desire for Hope, and so I shall give you all what you desired. The only way to instill this world with Hope is to rip and tear and eradicate all the despair across the globe. But the Despair has rooted itself deep into the core of this world. So there is only one way…”

**_“We’ll burn this world down to its core, and tear the Despair out by its roots. But I am not without some form of mercy. I will give you a chance to stop me before my campaign destroys this world. If you can kill my 14 Despairados, then I will allow you to fight me to the death. If you can’t defeat me, then, well…”_ ** he turned to the globe design on the wall behind him, raised his fist, and shouted “ **_NNNNGHRAHHH!_ ** ” and punched the wall. With the amount of power he had put behind it (which did not appear to be too much), the entire section of the building the wall was attached to flew off. **_“That. I wish you luck, humanity. You can pray to whatever God you believe can save you, but, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t be listening.”_ ** With that, the recording turned to static.

“Having seen that, I’m sure you’ve guessed what we want you to do, Nagito.” Byakuya brought me back to reality. “...Yes, I do. You want me to do your dirty work and kill Izuru and his Despairados, right?” “Hm. I suppose you’re smarter than you look.” “But… how am I supposed to do it? I don’t have my sword anymore.” “That brings me to my second topic; a ‘coming home’ gift, if you will.” Byakuya snapped his fingers, and some workers in uniform held out a long case. “Go on, open it. It’s yours.” I took the case into my hand, and when I opened it, a strange blue sword, with a sort of crystal sheen. “That sword… is a miracle of innovation. A miracle that I funded. Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, and Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic; those two can barely talk to each other without some sort of argument breaking out. But, when they can put there differences aside, and actually work together… truly, they are capable of creating miracles!” Byakuya explained, with a smug grin on his face. “What is this thing even made of?” “Hope Fragments. Tell me, Nagito, how many friends did you have? And how well did you know them?” “Uhh… I had a pretty decent-sized circle, but I wasn’t too too familiar with all of them though. There was this guy named Hajime I knew pretty well though. Why?” “I ask because a recent discovery made by the Ultimate Scientist has shown that the human brain creates something known as ‘Hope Fragments’ when they grow closer with another. Miu Iruma found a way to extract it, and mold into a physical form. I ask because, when we extracted yours, you seemed to have a plethora of them. More than we expected, and far more than we needed to repair your sword.” “This… is my sword?” “Yes. But now, it is far stronger. Even without you channeling your Hope into it, it’s strong enough to cut through mercury in its liquid form. Observe.” his workers put a small container with the liquid metal inside. Taking the sword out of my case, he stabbed down into the container and, sure enough, a large hole had developed in the center.

Byakuya handed the sword back to me. “Wait… what do you mean ‘powered by my hope’?” I asked. “Well, you believe that Hope can only be created by ‘filtering’ Despair, correct? Why else would I have given you that hand?” Byakuya explained. “Since that sword is made of _your_ Hope Fragments, it can utilize your Hope to grant many abilities. Enhanced strength, speed, endurance. Faster reaction time, increased senses. There may even be other kinds of powers it can bestow that we’re not aware of. You’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“But enough about that. You have a job to do, and I expect you to do it.” Byakuya said. “And what if… I refuse?” I threatened, looking over my sword. “Oh please. Even if you do betray me, I have fail-safes in place. And besides, we both want the same thing. I can provide you with everything you need to dispose of these ‘Despairados’. All you need do is execute them. Do we have a deal?” Byakuya extended his hand for a handshake (his left hand, notably). “You know, Byakuya… I don’t really like you all that much. But… the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that.” I said, extending my hand and shaking on it. “That’s fine by me. Now, onto business. We have the identity of most of the Despairados, however some continue to elude us.” “Any reason I can’t just target a higher rank?” “I’d say they’re moreso a ‘test’ made by Izuru. If you can hack them all down, then, and only then, will he allow you to face him. And we’re going to have to do it in order, as well, to make sure he knows we’re onto him.” Byakuya explained. “15 Ultimates I have to cut down… how unfortunate.” I lamented. “Indeed it is. Murder is a truly awful thing, Nagito. But we have no other choice.” “I… suppose so. Who’s Rank 15?” “Your first target is going to be Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. He’s equipped with a special staff that can can control every motorcycle in his gang. It supposedly has some other sort of unique ability. Although, we’re not sure what that ability _is_. No one he’s used it on has come back alive.” “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” I said, sheathing my sword. “Ah, yes, before I go, I have one last gift for you.”

Another worker walked towards me, this time carrying some sort of folded up outfit. “Put that on. I’m not sending you there wearing those rags.” Byakuya said. I unfolded it in front of me, then after looking it over, I asked, “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have a mitten or something to cover up this nasty left hand?” I said. Byakuya smirked, “I guess someone’s a little self-conscious. Very well.” He clapped his hands and yet another worker (just how many does he have? Questions for later) brought an orange mitten with red stripes. “Thanks. Now, I’ll be needing some privacy.” “Of course. I’d rather not have you strip in front of me. Go back to the room you came from and change there. By the time you’re done, we’ll have transportation to Mondo’s location set up so you can get in and kill him. Now go. Time’s wasting.” He said. I left back down the same hall I came down from, and quickly changed into my new attire.

When I arrived back in my room, I took off my shirt. I hadn’t really noticed it, but the Togami group really did do a good job of keeping me alive (and in shape). As I was changing, I couldn’t help but wonder… What happened to master Peko? Why didn’t they just re-attach _my_ hand? What happened to Hajime? I’d have to ask Byakuya about it later. I got changed, and headed back to the control room, ready to begin my murderous mission.   
  
**_My first mission… as the Ultra Hopeful Samurai._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd work the title in, did you?


	3. Full Throttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda faces off against Despairado Rank 15, and meets an unexpected acquaintance.

I made my way back to the control room, sword fastened to my belt, and mitten over Junko’s transplanted hand. The doors wooshed open, and I could see Byakuya looking at some kind of map. “Took you long enough. I’m afraid there’s no time for you to get accustomed to this place. We have Mondo’s current location, and we need him eliminated as fast as possible. We have a transport ready in the hangar. Follow me.” Byakuya said, beckoning me to walk behind him. We came towards a door on the left side of the control room, down another long hallway into a massive area with trucks, helicopters, and jet fighters. “Wow… you guys really are prepared, huh?” I commented. “Of course. We have to be, now that that monster is on the loose.”

Byakuya walked me over to a large armored truck. “We’ll be taking you to his hideout in this. Keep in mind, we won’t be delivering you right in front. You’ll have to make your way in by yourself.” Byakuya explained. “Makes sense. After all, don’t want your workers getting killed, now, do you?” “No, I just don’t want this truck to be damaged. They’re rather expensive to replace.” “You care more about a truck than your workers? That’s… pretty soul crushing.” I said, rather shocked. “I’m aware. I’m the head of the Togami Group. It’s my job to crush these poor people’s dreams. Now get in.” He retorted, pointing at the truck. I sighed, and slowly walked my way up the ramp. “Here. You’ll need this.” Byakuya held his hand out, showing an earpiece. I took it and put it in my ear. “Now, go, and kill that buffoonish biker.” I took my seat, and the ramp of the truck began to close. Once it was closed, I leaned back and put my hand behind my head. “How long is this gonna take?” I asked the driver. “‘Bout an hour and a half.” I sighed again, and I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep…

………………………………...

“Hey! We’re gonna be there in 5 minutes! Get ready!” The driver’s shouts woke me up. I sat back up in my seat, making sure I was prepared to do this. I cracked my neck on one side, then the other. I gazed at the hand I had put the mitten over. I clenched it, and reached for my sword. I unsheathed a small bit of it, to examine it.  _ This truly is a beautiful blade,  _ I thought. _ But no matter how beautiful a weapon is, it must fulfill its purpose. It must cause pain. It must cause bloodshed. It must bring about death. _ Master Peko taught me that. I closed my eyes, and recalled another lesson she had taught me, when I had first asked her for training…

“Nagito. Why do you want to be a swordsman?” She had asked. “To become strong, so that I may become of use to others.” I replied. “Nagito… There are other ways of becoming strong. A swordsman’s path is long and bloody.” “I’m aware.” I responded. Peko sighed, and said, “We swordsmen are not people, Nagito. We are tools of destruction, of violence and death. If we are to be as such, then we, too, must accept our death. Tell me,” She drew her katana, and pointed it directly at my face, “When the time comes, and you forfeit your life… will you accept it?” She said. I grabbed the blade, and brought it closer to my face. “Of course. So long as my death can be useful, or to elevate them… I can die without regret.” I said. Peko then sheathed her sword, and put out her hand, “Very well. I will train you in the ways of the sword, Nagito Komaeda. We begin next week. Don’t disappoint me.”

……………………………………….

I opened my eyes again, sheathing my katana. “Arrival in t-minus 60 seconds!” I put my sword back onto my belt. I stood up, holding onto one of the handle bars. “T-minus 30 seconds!” I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come. Suddenly, my earpiece crackled to life. “Byakuya here. Testing, testing. Can you hear me?” “Loud and clear.” “Alright, good. Once that ramp lowers, you’ll be right in the lair of the enemy. You mustn’t show them any mercy, unless, of course, you want to kill yourself.” “You don’t have to worry about that, Byakuya. I intend to come back red-handed.” 

The truck jolted to a halt. I heard laughter, similar to a hyena’s, and what sounded like engines roaring. Thankfully, I had anticipated this. It’s half the reason I grabbed the handlebar. “Y’know, Byakuya, I think you made a small mistake…” “Excuse me? I am Byakuya Togami. I  _ never _ make mistakes.” “Alright, fine, well, your driver definitely made a mistake.” “And what would that be?” “You were so focused on getting me to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader…”

**_“That you forgot about the Biker Gang he leads.”_ **

As soon as I said that, the engines seemed to stop. I knew what was coming next. I quickly jumped to the ceiling, and suspended myself onto it by pressing my arms and legs onto the edges of it. Almost immediately, a hail of bullets sprayed thru the ramp as it was lowering. Eventually, after about a full minute, the bullets stopped, and the ramp was now fully out. “Where is he?” “Ya think we pumped so many in ‘im that he just got disintegrated?” “I dunno… Yusaku, Ryonusuke! Go check inside!” After that command, two thugs with machetes walked into the truck. I held my breath, and exerted more strength on Junko’s hand. I reached for my sword, silently, as they began walking out. “He’s not there. I’m thinkin’ we swiss-cheesed him, heh heh!” The punk said. As the other person began to walk out, he started saying something along the lines of how I was dead. It wasn’t really important, since a second after he started, I dropped down from my hiding spot and plunged my sword straight through them.

“Sorry, but I think you missed.” I mocked. “It’s him! He’s still alive, you fucking morons!” one of them shouted. They all began reloading, and I began sprinting forward with the body still on my sword. They all began shooting at me, but I, of course, was protected by my unwilling human shield. I got to the guy in the middle, when he suddenly took out a knife. I quickly slid the body off my sword, and it toppled onto him. He began screaming, and I swiftly pushed the body off and disarmed him, and then I skewered this one as well. Seeing the others were getting ready to open fire once again, I swung my sword (not unlike a lasso) and tossed the corpse at another one of them. Then using my enhanced strength, I lifted up his bike, and threw it at the rest of the group, causing most of them to explode.

After that scuffle, I noticed that one of the bikes was unharmed. I walked over to it, and I noticed that there was some sort of communicator that was beeping, probably telling them they were getting a message. Taking the chance, I began holding my sword backwards, and I answered the call. Lo and behold, Mondo was on the other line. “Yo? You kill that fuckin’ guy yet?” Walking into the frame, I began mocking him. “Oh, do you mean me? Yeah, sorry, I kinda took them all out. And, as I’m sure you know, I’m coming for you next.” “You! You’re that fucking guy the To-gummy or whatever his name is spent all his time keepin’ secret! What was your name though…” “Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda. But I won’t give you any time to remember it before I cut you into ribbons.” “Oh yeah? You think you’re a tough motherfucker, eh? Well, how about  **_THIS!_ ** ” He showed his staff, pressed a button, and suddenly, wires shot out of the bike, and I was immediately tied tightly down onto the bike. “I’m gonna drag your ass over here, and kill you personally! Get ready for the ride of your fuckin’ life! Literally!!” 

The bike roared to life, and immediately started moving.  _ No! If I stay like this, I’ll get killed for sure! I have to do something! _ I thought. I quickly realized that the gas tank was directly where my sword was pointing.  _ Alright, Nagito, time to put your luck to the test! _ I stabbed the gas tank right off, and it began leaking out, leaving a trail behind as the bike drove past.  _ Either the gas runs out before I get there, or I’m a dead man. This is exciting! A splendid clash of our talents, a true battle of Ultimates! I hope you’re ready, Mondo… _

**_Cus I’m nowhere close to dead yet!_ **

I began counting how long it took. A minute passed. Then two. After about three, I saw a massive warehouse, and I assumed that was where I was going. Three and a half minutes passed, and the bike slowly came to a stop. I breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly cut the wires. I got off the bike and strided towards the thick iron gate. Shifting my sword forward once again, I took a swing at the obstacle, and just as Byakuya had bragged, it was more than enough to slice the whole thing in two. I admired my handiwork, and started into the warehouse.

There was a surprising lack of resistance or security. Something about if felt… off. I began to sneak into the building, where I could clearly hear Mondo’s boisterous voice. “Where the fuck is he?! He shoulda been here by now! You two, go check outside! Do it before I pound ya into dust!” He shouted. Immediately after, two goons cracked the door slightly open. Just as they walked out, they turned their heads back; “Hey, uhh, boss? What’s he even look like?” After they said that, I quickly unsheathed my sword. “Like this.” I yelled, cutting the two of them down in one swift motion. I yanked the doors fully open, “Be sure to get my good side.” I mocked. “Wha-?! Grrr…. YOU!” “Yeah, me. Hey, all of you in the back,” I said, pointing to the rest of the group, “could you leave? I’d like some… alone time with your boss.” “Hey! If you think we’re gonna listen to you, you’ve got another thing co-” “Pipe down! Get outta here, all of you. This is between me… and him.” Mondo commanded, glaring at me. He turned back to them, “I said go!” he yelled, and everyone started walking out.

As they were leaving, all of them glared at me. Mondo let out a sigh as the last one left. “Don’t get me wrong. I know those guys better than anyone. They’d have liked nothin’ more than to tear ya limb from limb. But… You’re not here for them. No point in killing them, right?” Mondo said. I nodded in agreement, “Good to see you still care at least a little about others, even though you’re full of Despair. No matter. You know why I’m here, don’t you?” “Yeah… Despairado, Rank 15. Just so ya know, I ain’t gonna make it easy for ya. I got a reputation to keep.” “Of course. You don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure to keep your rep intact after I kill you. Everyone will know you fought tooth and nail against me, I promise.” I said. Mondo let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good to hear. Now, let’s quit this chatty shit and get it the fuck on!” Mondo yelled, taking out his staff, and taking a fighting pose. I responded in kind, with my own weapon. We both shouted in unison; “LET’S GO!”

**_DESPAIRADO_ **

[ **_MONDO OWADA_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3472Q6kvg0)

**_RANK 15_ **

Mondo hit a button on his staff, and all the motorcycles in the warehouse sprung to life. They circled around a couple of times, until they got into a formation around Mondo. I eased out of my pose, placed my sword gently on my shoulder, “Come on, tough guy.” I said, making a motion with my mitten beckoning him to come forward. “GRAAAAHHHH!!!!” Mondo shouted, having his bikes drive in front of him. I jumped over the bike in front, and, placing my mitten on it, used it to spring myself farther. I aimed at Mondo’s head, and took a swing with my blade; he must’ve seen it coming, because he pressed another button, and the bike next to him jumped in front, like someone jumping in front of a bullet. He jumped back and I sliced the bike clean in two. I glared at him, and took off at a sprint towards him. “Bad move.” Mondo said. With yet another press of a button, his bikes began to spread outward, looking similar, and more were at Mondo’s side. “Hmph. Gotcha!”   
  
**_CYCLE CIRCLE!_ **

All the bikes in the warehouse were awake now. They circled around me and Mondo, a loud roar sounding throughout the warehouse. “Y’know, Byakuya went to some pretty batshit lengths to hide your existence. The dude faked your fuckin’ death, even.” “Why are you telling me this?” “I’m just sayin’, it’ll be a real shame that he went through all that trouble, only for his ‘Golden Boy’ to get killed in his first outing.” He said. I sighed, “They told me that you had some sort of deadly hidden ability… but if all you can do is make a circle with some motorcycles, I gotta say, I’m  _ very _ disappointed.” “You wanna see  _ that _ ? Y’know noone who’s seen it is still alive, right?” He said. I pointed behind me at the circling bikes, “It’d certainly be better than this. Come on, quit holding out on me. Come on, show me what you can really do!  _ Show me the true power of an Ultimate! _ ” I demanded. Mondo cracked his knuckles, “Fine. But just remember, you’re the one that asked, so no fuckin’ whinin, get me?” He said, moving his neck from side to side to crack that as well.

Suddenly, he rushed forward, and he jabbed his staff forward. “That… can’t be it, right?” I said. Just as I did, his staff seemed to…  **_connect_ ** with one of the bikes. Mondo smirked at me, “Not even close.”. He grunted, and in seconds the bike began transforming into what looked like a hammer with an engine.  **_“I’LL POUND YOU TO DUST!”_ ** Mondo shouted, heaving down the massive weapon. I was able to dodge at the last second, and just as it connected with the ground, the spot it hit cracked due to the sheer force of his attack. I grinned and put my mitten on my chin, “All right… now  _ that’s _ an ability worthy of an Ultimate!”. Mondo charged me once again, and I could hear the engines roaring, with the flame of a rocket shooting out of the back. He took another massive swing, this time from the right side. I flipped over the massive hammer as it swung, and used the momentum to jump over the surrounding bikes. I landed, and said, “But it’s  _ slow _ .”. Another button press, and the bikes dispersed. “Shut the fuck up! Just die already, you prick!”. He took aim once again, and ran towards me. Another massive swing, but this time, as I dodged, I cut the bike that it was connected to and sliced it in half.

Mondo growled, and called another bike over. “Are you just gonna keep doing this until you run out of bikes?” “Damn right! I ain’t gonna stop ‘til you’re a stain on the floor!” Mondo yelled. I sighed, and put my head in my mitten. “I guess you’re not as good of a warrior as I had first thought. No wonder you’re Rank 15.” I mocked. “You son of a…!” Mondo growled. I waggled my finger, “ah, ah, ah. Get too angry, and you could find yourself making-” before I could finish, Mondo once again rushed me. I swiftly dodged, and as I did, I managed to make a fairly shallow cut on his right arm, and across his torso, causing his clothes to tear in those spots. A small amount of blood began to leak out. “Wha-? When did-?” “Making deadly mistakes.” I finished. “That’s it! Time to use… my ultimate technique!!” Mondo roared. All the cycles began to close in, on both him and me. “I’ll throw it all at ya, motherfucker! All or fuckin’ nothin’!!”

**_FULL THROTTLE!!!_ **

All at once, the bikes rapidly rushed me down, and adhered themselves onto Mondo’s staff. “Interesting... I’ll accept your challenge, Mondo Owada!” I didn’t back down. I couldn’t. I had to see this deathmatch through to the end. And besides…

**_I could cut through all of these pathetic motorbikes._ **

I sliced one. Then another. Again, and again, and again. All while countering Mondo’s lethargic attacks. I counted 10… 20… Eventually, I simply lost count. But it didn’t stop. So neither did I. I kept cutting, and cutting, and cutting. For a moment, I thought that it wouldn’t end. That I’d have to do this forever. But eventually, after what I can only assume to be an hour of slicing and dicing… it finally stopped. Mondo was on his knees now, panting. I slowly marched toward him; he knew what was coming. He held his staff up, as if trying to get into a fighting pose again, but I simply cut it in half. It wouldn’t have done any good, anyways, seeing as how his bikes were… y’know, chopped up.

I pointed my sword at him. “Any last words? I’d suggest you make peace with yourself now. You won’t ever get another chance.” I said. Mondo sighed. “Yeah, actually… I’ve got some…” He looked up at me. “I’ve had this on my chest for years… a secret I don’t want anyone to know. Do you understand?” I nodded in reply. “A couple of years ago… my big bro, Daiya, died, trying to save me from crashing into a car.” A tear fell. “I’ve felt guilty ever since… Even though he said I wasn’t responsible, I knew the truth. I killed my brother…” “I see… I understand why you wouldn’t want people to know that. Anything else?” “Yeah… since you’re about to kill me, I won’t be able to say this personally, but… If ya ever get to rank 13, tell him that I wish I coulda taught him how to properly ride a hog…” “Understood.”

I took a pose, preparing to stab into Mondo’s body. “Farewell, Mondo Owada. And, rest easy, knowing that your secret is safe with me.” And, with one final stab, I stabbed straight through Mondo. “Guuuh…!” Mondo spat up blood, and let out a little smile. “T-thanks…” And just like that, the life slowly faded from his eyes…

I took my sword out of his body, swiped it to one side, and all the blood came flying off, splattering onto the floor. I sheathed it, put it back on my belt, and began carrying Mondo’s body. I was going to show it to the rest of his gang, to let them know that their gang was done. As I opened the warehouse door, preparing my speech in my head, what I saw was… unexpected, to understate it.

**_His whole gang was cut down, in a bloody pile._ **

My mind was racing. Who could’ve done this? Was someone else here? Were they Despairado? Or…

Just as I was trying to process that, I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned around, and looked at the warehouse as the top  **_began sliding off_ ** . I dropped Mondo’s body, and assumed a combative stance. Someone was here. “Show yourself! I’ll find you eventually!” I demanded. “N..ito wh.. Goi...on?” Byakuya tried to talk, but something was interfering. I was still on high alert. Who? Who could’ve done it? Then, it came to me. There was only one person who could make a cut as clean as that on a building of that size…

_ No! No, it’s not them! It can’t-  _ my train of thought was immediately derailed. It was exactly as I’d feared. The person that had jumped in front of me… was all too familiar.    
  
**_Peko had joined the Deaspairados._ **


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito reunites with his Master, and the man who ruined the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as these take, and as burnt out as I get writing, I still enjoy making these. I hope you guys enjjoy reading them as much as I do making them.

I gritted my teeth.  _ No.. there’s no way! _ I clenched my fist. I couldn’t believe it? Why? Why was she with  _ him?! _ “Peko!!” I yelled. She slowly turned around to face me. I noticed her left eye was missing, just like mine. But rather than hiding it with a strap, she simply blacked out the left lens on her glasses. But even that couldn’t cover the massive gash over it, that went all the way down to the top of her lip. I can only assume that  _ he _ did it. “What the hell are you doing here? Are… are you with them?” I pointed to the inside of the building she just cut. She simply stood there, stoically. “Peko, please! Answer m-” “You do not demand answers from me!” She interrupted, slamming her now sheathed sword on the ground, like she would when she was scolding me. “Please! I don’t wanna fight you! Just tell me why you’re here!” I begged. “If you don’t want to fight, then why is your hand on your hilt?” She asked. I looked at my hand and, sure enough, my hand was poised to draw.  _ I hadn’t even noticed I did that… this must’ve been what my instincts told my body to do.  _

I looked back up, and saw Peko’s face get right up in mine. “Gah..!” I jumped back as she took a swing. “Your presence poses a threat to my master’s bloody scheme… I have no choice but to eliminate you.” Peko stated. I regained my balance, and though I couldn’t see it, I felt my face contort into a shape that more accurately fit my feelings; disappointment, sadness, anger, joy. This information… it was simply too much for me to handle at that point. I stood up. “I can’t… let you do that!” I sputtered, taking a defensive stance.  _ Alright, Nagito, think. You’ve just challenged your master to what is essentially a deathmatch. But… can I really do it? Am I really capable of- _

My thinking was interrupted by another one of Peko’s rushdowns.  _ Shit, too late..! _ I attempted to dodge, but her attack was far too fast. I barely managed to divert her attack, but she ended up grazing my jacket’s shoulder. Despite my reaction, Peko saw another chance. I remembered back, to another technique she had taught me…

……………………..

“Alright, Nagito, pay close attention, and do as exactly as I tell you.” Peko commanded. “I’m going to show an advanced technique you can use if you ever find yourself on the defensive. Stand up, and let’s begin.” She said. I simply nodded, and did as I was told. “Firstly, when I thrust at you, I want you to dodge backwards. Understood?” Another nod. She came forward, and I dodged back. “Good. Now, using the momentum from that dodge, plant your leading foot down, and use that momentum to spin behind your opponent.” “Spin behind? Is that even possible?” “Of course it is. I wouldn’t be teaching it to you if it wasn’t.” “ha, I suppose you’re correct. Apologies.” I said. “It is no matter. I think it would be easier if I showed you first. Come, attack me!” She demanded. I nodded once again, and thrusted my prop sword forward. In one swift motion, Peko dodged backwards, and suddenly disappeared from sight. “Wha-?!” I stuttered, when a prop sword came to rest on my shoulder. “See? It is very possible.” Peko smirked. “Incredible! Oh, I am glad a worthless person like me has been blessed enough to witness such a divine Ultimate’s technique!” I said. “Hmph. Indeed. Not only that, but you will learn it.” “As lucky and blessed as I am, I do have one question…” “And that is?” “What is its name?”

“Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you. The name of this ‘divine’ technique, as you called it. It is referred to as…”

…………………….

_ That’s how I’ll do it! I’ll defeat her using the technique she taught me! _ I readied myself to strike back.  _ Forgive me, master… but I have no choice! I’m sorry I couldn’t save you from Despair back then… but I can save you now! I just have to win!  _ I did the technique, exactly as I remembered. I used the momentum from my “dodge”, spun around her, and swiped my sword to counterattack. This technique is…

**_REVERSAL!_ **

_ Yes! I did it! A perfect strike! This decides it! _ I thought to myself. But, I quickly remembered something. If Peko was the one who taught me the technique…

**_Then what was stopping her from using it too?_ **

As soon as I had that thought, and a second before my attack could land, Peko followed up with a technique of her own.

**_REVERSAL LOCKDOWN!_ **

_ Of course… How could I have been so stupid? Of course the Ultimate Swordswoman developed a counter to the counter! _ Peko’s counter was a… problem, to say the least. But, I am a student of hers. Surely, if she can make a counter to a counter, then I can counter that one! As I began making the counter, I noticed… my sword began crackling with tiny blue bolts of electricity.  _ Let me show you, Peko… the results of my training!  _ I planted my foot, pivoted my body, and spun it around, in a similar motion to the “Reversal”. But, instead of rushing behind her, I simply stayed in place and swung my sword instead.  _ My new technique, designed to counter your counter! _

**_SPIRAL PARRY!_ **

Our swords clashed, and for a brief moment, a spark shone off them. “I told you… I can’t let you kill me. I can’t die here.” “A samurai… must accept their death, when the time comes.” “It’s not my time. I refuse for it to be time!” “Tch. Fine… in that case, I will show you…” Peko began. I clutched my sword, prepared for to counter her. “A technique worthy… of the ‘Ultimate Swordswoman’!” She said, leaping back.  _ This… it’s the Flash Slash technique! _ Suddenly, she began repeatedly slashing at the air.  _ Wha… what is this? _ Her attacks were like a blur, and then, without warning, she stopped. She slowly sheathed the sword, and, just before the whole thing was sheathed, she stated the attack;

**_THOUSAND CUTS_ **

Just as she sheathed her sword, my clothes and skin erupted into shallow cuts, with blood spritzing out. “ ** _GYAAHH!_** ” I screamed. _How did she?! When did she?! What the fuck just happened?!_ I fell down to my knees, and coughed up some blood. I looked back up, only to see Peko standing over me, her face covered in shadow, sword raised over her head. She brought it down, but just a moment before it connected, a voice rang out;

**_“That’s enough, Pekoyama.”_ **

_ T… that voice! _ I looked up, and, past Peko, I saw it. A silhouette of a muscular boy, with long, flowing hair that went down to his feet. Even from this distance, I could see them; his piercing crimson eyes, which felt they were boring a hole into you. Peko’s eyes were red, as well, but hers couldn’t compare to this man. I started sweating, and I grit my teeth. “You… Izuru!” I said. Izuru jumped in the air, and landed close to me and Peko. “It’s good to see you again… Nagito.” He said. “You… son of a bitch! What’d you do to Peko?! What’d you do to my friend?!” I yelled. “I did nothing. She joined me of her own free will. Or, to be more precise, it was more of a last request.” “That’s bullshit! Who the hell would ever ask their friends to join you?!” I shouted, in disbelief. “A fair question. But, rather than asking me,” He pointed at Peko, “why don’t you hear it from her?” He finished, nodding at Peko. Peko stood up, took a deep breath, and closed her eye, as if she were reminiscing.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, I was very… attached to my former master.” “You mean… your teacher? The one who taught you swordsmanship?” “No. I meant the one who ‘owned’ me. Heir to the Kuzuryru clan, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza.” Peko explained. “F-Fuyuhiko? The foul-mouthed blond kid in our class? He was your master?” I asked. Peko solemnly nodded. “When the Tragedy began, my first priority was to protect him. But, when Izuru awakened, he found Fuyuhiko…”

……………………………

_ He was standing on a pile of desks, choking the life out of him. I leaped at Izuru to attack; “Peko, stop!” Fuyuhiko said. “W-why?! I have to save-” “Listen to me, Peko! If I’m gonna die, I don’t wanna see my best friend beaten to a fucking pulp before I do!” He said. Tears started running down my cheeks. “B-but I am not your friend! I’m your tool! Please! Use me! I beg you!” “Don’t gimme that shit! You’re not a tool, Peko! You never were, and you never will be! You’re a fucking person, just like the rest of us!” “Master, please! I don’t… I don’t want to be a useless tool! Please!” I cried. Fuyuhiko turned back to Izuru. “Hey, fuckface… you said you want your own little army, right? Well…” He pointed at me, “there’s your first member.” Izuru stared at me. “Hmm.” he pondered. “No! Master!” “Listen to me, Peko! I don’t want you to die! You can’t die. So, please…” _ __   
  


**_“Live. Live for me.”_ **

………………………….

“Shortly after Fuyuhiko was killed, I gouged my eye out… to show my loyalty.” Peko said. “That… that’s insane!” “But not uncommon, especially in my line of work.” “I don’t care how common it is! It’s insane!  _ You’re _ insane!” I said. “Really? Do I sound insane to you?” Peko said menacingly. “I’m not talking about you… I’m talking about  _ him _ !” I said, pointing my sword at Izuru. I stood back up, ready to strike. Peko prepared to intercept, but Izuru put a hand out, to which she relaxed. “So? What will you do? Will you fight, or run away?” He questioned. I growled, and went to attack. Izuru just stood there, stiffened his body.

**_TEKKAI_ **

My blade connected, but instead of cutting him, it simply scraped along his torso, until my attack eventually stopped. “W-what the?!” “Hmm. Not bad. If I were a normal man, that attack would’ve cut me stem to stern. But, then, of course, I’m not a normal man. And neither are the rest of us.” Izuru said. He put his hand on my shoulder, and curled his other hand into a fist, but stuck out his pointer finger.

**_SHIGAN_ **

“ _ GYYAAGH!” _ I cried. It felt like my chest had just been hit by a bullet. I grabbed down at my chest, and found my hands clinging to Izuru’s wrist. “Wh-” I said, before coughing up more blood. Izuru slowly removed the finger he had used to pierce my body. “Grrgh..” I moaned in pain. “You would do well to remember that, Nagito.” He said, opening his hand. He lightly pushed me, and I went skidding across the ground, until I crashed into some of the debris. “Gngh!” “I think that’s enough roughhousing for now.” “R-roughhousing?!” “Yes. You’re not nearly strong enough for me to fight you  _ seriously _ yet. You should consider yourself lucky I even used some of my attacks on you.”

“Ah, but I forget myself. You had a gift, didn’t you,  _ Rank 2 _ ?” “R-rank... 2?” I rasped. Peko took something out of a backpack (I hadn’t noticed it earlier, but that was probably because I was getting a sword swung at me. I have my limits, ok?). She pulled out a large cylindrical tube, with a transparent bubbling green fluid inside, not unlike what Izuru’s body was contained in. But, floating inside it, was a crimson red eye. There were two people here with red eyes, and, well, there was only one with both of them still in their sockets. 

“Y-YOU CUT IT OUT AND KEPT IT?” I yelled. “Of course. You didn’t think I’d be so heartless as to throw it away, would you? And now, it’s yours.” He said, nodding in my direction. Peko came over and placed the tube by my side. “Consider it… a promise, to defeat us.” She said. “Yes. Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend to. Until we meet again, Nagito. I’ll be waiting.”

“No… w-wait!” I said, slowly raising myself out of the debris I was pushed into.  **_SORU_ ** . In an instant, Izuru appeared in front of me, and put his hand on my shoulder again, forcing me back down. “Heal your wounds, Nagito. Get  _ strong _ . Rise to the challenge I’ve laid before you. After that, we’ll settle the matter.” He stood up again, and began walking away. “Come, Rank 2. Our business here is done.” “P-Peko, wait!” I yelled. All she did was look back solemnly, and then walked away without a word. Then, as soon as they had come, they jumped away into the distance.

“Tch…  **_Dammit!!_ ** ” I yelled.  _ My consciousness is fading… _ Suddenly, a noise in my ear sounded. “Pat… s throu… ou imbeciles!”  _ Is that… Byakuya’s voice?  _ “Byaku… ya?” I moaned. “Wait, I heard him! Keep that signal steady, or so help me, getting blacklisted from work will be the least of your worries!” “Ughh…” “Nagito! Come in! This is Byakuya! What’s going on over there? We lost contact for at least 10 minutes!” “I’ll tell you… later. But, right now, I need you to come and get me. I’m kind of… bleeding out.” “Tch. If Mondo is that tough for you to fight, then maybe we should rec-” “It wasn’t Mondo, dumbass. It was Izuru.” “IZURU?! What in the world are you-?!” “I told you I’d explain later! Just come and get me before I- Gaack!- bleed to death!” “...Understood. Commencing immediate extraction. Don’t die on me, understand?” “ _ huff _ …  _ huff _ … shut up, man…”

…………………………………...

**NAGITO KOMAEDA VS. MONDO OWADA**

**OCTOBER 20th, 20XX**

**DURATION: 67 MINUTES**

**DECIDING MOVE: STAB THROUGH CHEST**

**VICTOR: NAGITO KOMAEDA**

…………………………………….

“Nagito… Nagito, wake up!” I heard a familiar voice say. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Byakuya kneeling in front of me. “You…” I moaned. I could feel sharp rage boiling up through my body.  _ Why… why didn’t he..?! _ I jolted up, and wrapped my mitten around Byakuya’s neck. “You… you son of bitch! You kept it from me!” “W-what’re you… t-talking about?” “You know exactly what I’m talking about! My master is a Despairado, and you didn’t fucking tell me?!” “Your M-Master is a… Despairado?!” “of course she is! Why didn’t you tell me?! Were you afraid I’d try to kill you, like I am now?” “O-of course not, you fluffy-haired fool! If I had known, I-  _ guack-  _ would’ve told you!” “...you what?” “I t-told you… before, didn’t I? We d-don’t have all the i-identities of the Despairados yet. I assure you, i-if we had known, I would’ve informed you..!” Byakuya sputtered. I took a deep breath, and then, let Byakuya go. “ _ Aaaah… ha… ha… _ ” He took deep, heaving breaths.

“...Sorry about that.” “Shut up… just don’t… do something like that… again.” “I said I was sorry.” “And  _ I  _ said,  _ don’t do it again! _ ” We stood there in awkward silence for a couple seconds. “Was that your news?” “...Yes. But there are a few extra things.” “Tch. Well, I suppose I would’ve learned one way or another. In any case, we have a ride to catch, and there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” “Huh? Who?” “You’ll see. Oh, by the way, did you want us to take that… eyeball with us?” He pointed to the tube Peko had given me earlier. “Might as well…” I sighed. Byakuya clapped his hands, and some goons loaded it into the transport. “The one I’d like you to meet is in the transport. We’re done here, so let’s get going.” “Fine by me.”

As we walked into the beach of the transport, I noticed a girl with a beige dress and green shirt, with short brown hair. “Is that the one?” I pointed. “In a moment. Lie down on the stretcher. Meds, at attention!” At Byakuya’s command, two nurses hastened to my side. “We’re going to need you to strip down to your boxers, so they can properly tend to your wounds.” Yeah, but- hey, wait, how do you know I wear boxers?” “I observed you for 3 whole months. You think I wouldn’t have known?” Byakuya mocked. I sighed, and did as he asked. Byakuya ahemed, “the mitten?”. I looked at my mitten, clenched it; “No, this stays. Besides, there’s no injuries on this hand.” “ _ sigh _ … as you wish.” He said. As the nurses tended to me, he went off to talk to the girl in the back.

My whole body was now covered in bandages, but at the very least, the bleeding stopped. Byakuya and the brown-haired girl began walking towards me. “Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, meet Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer.” “H-hello.” She said. My eyes widened. “Another Ultimate?” I squeed. “It’s great to meet you! I do wish it wasn’t under these circumstances, but it’s good to know there are other Ultimates out there that haven’t fallen to Despair!” “U-uh, um, yeah…” “That communications device in your ear? She’s the one who designed it.” “Does it have a name?” “U-uh, no, but, I am working on one!” “Well, let’s hear it, Miss Chihiro!” “I think I wanna call it… F.A.C.E.” “F.A.C.E.? What in the world is that supposed to stand for?” “Uh, well, I… haven’t exactly thought of that yet.” “Then why would you give it a name?” “Hey, lay off! She just hasn’t thought of it yet! I’m sure she’ll think of something! Y’know what, Chihiro?” I put my mitten on her shoulder, “I’ll help you think of a name!” “R-really? Thank you!”

“Enough about the name. I have a question for you Nagito.” “Hm? What is it?” I said. Byakuya pointed to the crate with the eye inside. “That eye… it belonged to your master, correct?” I looked down, “...yeah.” “Well, if she was so willing to give it to you… would you like us to put it there?” Byakuya said, pointing at the strap over my missing eye. I pondered for a moment.  _ “Consider it a promise…” _ . I sighed, “Yes.”. Byakuya grinned, “Perfect. I’ll let my medical staff know. Now, explain to me what happened. And don’t spare any details” I nodded, and proceeded to explain.

………………………………….

“So… Izuru wants to fight you. That’s good. Why, that’s very good!” “Why’s that?” “Because it means that he wants you  _ alive _ .” “Yeah, but I highly doubt he’s gonna save me from the Despairados. He seemed pretty keen to watch me fight them.” “True… but, it’s still good to know. He must have high hopes.” “Well, obviously. That’s why he set up the whole thing in the first place.” “Byakuya, sir! We’re about to arrive, sir!” “Understood.” Byakuya turned to me. “It’ll take us a while to start your eye surgery. Hold onto this until then,” He handed me a small pill, “Give it to the doctors before the surgery begins.” “What’s it for?” “It’s called a ‘blindness pill’.” “They have pills that make you go blind?” “Don’t worry, it’s only temporary. It was developed by the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, specifically to help with eye surgeries.” Chihiro piped up. “Why? Aren’t anesthetics enough?” “W-well, the scary part of eye surgery isn’t the pain or anything, it’s that you could see it happening. This pill was designed to prevent that.” I took the pill from Byakuya, and put it in my pocket. “Now, go and get some rest. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to begin the operation.”

At his words, I left the transport to go to my room. I sat down on my bed, and thought all about what had happened.  _ The world’s gone crazy with Despair… _ I thought.  _ It’s all up to me. I have to step up. I have to save them from this Despair. _

**_I have to become the Ultimate Hope._ **

…………………………………………..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Goodbye Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito reminisces about his days at Hope's Peak, in his preparation to face off against Rank 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang I banged this one out really fast.  
> no big fights in this one, but I hope y'all still enjoy it!

“Nagito… Nagito… Nagito!” Byakuya’s voice beckoned me awake. It had been about an hour after my surgery, and I was told to get some rest. Obviously, rest wasn’t good enough for Byakuya. “Are you feeling okay?” Chihiro’s fragile voice spoke. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m okay, why?” “You’re sure? No glitches? Malfunctions?” I laughed a little. “Glitches? What’re you talking about?” “Well, as part of your eye surgery, I had the operators install a communications device in your skull” Byakuya explained. I felt anger erupt inside me. “You did WHAT?!” I yelled. “Well, if you’re ever captured, we still need a way to contact you!” “So you put it in my skull?! What the fuck is wrong with you!” “Excuse me? You should be grateful.” “I’m sorry, did I ever ask to have some device implanted in my goddamn skull?! Y’know, I didn’t trust you much before, but I  _ definitely _ don’t know how I can trust you now!” “You don’t have a choice in the matter. You need me to find the Despairados, and I need you to kill them. Cry about it all you want, but it changes nothing.”

I sighed, realising that (unfortunately), Byakuya was right. I can’t find the Despairados on my own. And I guess having comms on me all the time isn’t… all bad. “Fine, you’re right, as usual… but you’re still an asshole.” “That’s fine.” He said, walking away to, presumably, figure out who the next target was. “Oh, and by the way. The name for those comms? It’s P.I.E.R.C.E.” “P.I.E.R.C.E?” I said, while Byakuya was walking away. “Oh, P.I.E.R.C.E stands for ‘Personal Interactive Electronic Reconnaissance Communication Enhancement’. Sorry Byakuya came up with a name before you could, though… I really wanted to hear what you would’ve thought of.” Chihiro said. I put on a small grin and put my hand on her head, in a sort of reassuring way. “Don’t worry about it. As long as you’re happy with it, I’m happy with it.” Suddenly, P.I.E.R.C.E signaled in my head. “Uhhh… how do I use this.” “Oh, it’s set up so that, when you focus your brain on activating it, the electricity your synapses create will activate it automatically.” “Wow, that’s… pretty crazy.” “Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself. Technology sure is amazing, isn’t it?” I did as Chihiro taught me, and focused on activating the device.

“Good, you answered. Can you hear me alright?” “Yeah. Loud and clear.” “Good. We’ve found the next Despairado. I’m actually… how shall we say, ‘familiar’ with this one.” My eyes became focused. “Who are they? Gimme the name.” “Despairado Rank 14, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa.” “A writer, eh? I think it’s time she learned that my sword is superior to her pen.” “I wouldn’t be too cocky if I were you. There’s also her alternate personality, Genocide Jack. She’s got a body count in the hundreds.” “That’s just it, Byakuya. You’re not me. If you were, you’d be killing these people yourself.” “Were you listening to a word I said? A body count in the  _ hundreds _ , Nagito. And that’s not even mentioning the fact that she’s using her power as Well, we’ll just have to rescue them. So, when am I going to fight her?” “I’d say the earliest is 2 days. I have a plan to infiltrate her lair, but we’ll need time to make the prop.” “Prop?” “Toko and Jack have always had a sick love for me. I’m going to use that delusion of hers to get you and me into her so-called ‘Cutie Castle’.” “Fine by me. Just tell me when.” “Of course. Until then, I’d say you should try training your new powers. These people are superhumans, and right now, you’re playing catch-up. That needs to change. So get to it. Byakuya out.”

Byakuya’s transmission ended. “Hmm. I’m still not sure how I feel about Byakuya being able to just pop into my head anytime.” “Oh, it’s not just Byakuya. There’re a bunch of different frequencies that people use.” “Oh, huh… do you have a frequency, Chihiro?” “Yep! 141.12. Byakuya’s is 140.85. You can call us anytime you want, too!” “Do I call you guys the same way I answer calls?” “Yep! Just focus on changing the frequency! Plus, if you’ve got it memorized, you can just save it to P.I.E.R.C.E’s memory bank!” “Hmmm… this tech’s pretty impressive, Chihiro. You should be proud.” I said. Chihiro became flustered when I said that. “U-umm, i-it wasn’t that hard. B-but, why don’t you try calling me?” I nodded at her idea. I closed my eyes to concentrate.  _ 141.12… 141.12 _ . A ringtone played, and Chihiro answered after a couple rings. “Alright, it worked! Can you hear me?” “Yep. You’re right there. “I-I meant through the comms.” “Oh! Yeah, I can hear you through that too.” “Alright! Also, if you ever want to save someone’s frequency to your memory banks without calling them, just give me a call and I’ll save it for you automatically.” “That makes things pretty convenient. Thanks.” “Mm-hm! No problem! Now, I think you should probably go train like Byakuya said.” With a final nod, I left and returned to my room.

………………………………………..

I thought back to my battle with Peko. Specifically, that moment where my balde started crackling.  _ What could that have been? _ Then, I remembered something Byakuya told me when we first met. _ Since that sword is made of  _ **_your_ ** _ Hope Fragments, it can utilize your Hope to grant many abilities. Enhanced strength, speed, endurance. Faster reaction time, increased senses. There may even be other kinds of powers it can bestow that we’re not aware of. You’ll have to find out for yourself.  _ What could that have meant? What am I capable of now?  _ The first step would be to figure out how to conjure up that lightning again. _

I closed my eyes, unsheathed my sword, and did the basic routine Master had taught me, all while focusing on those blue bolts of lightning.  _ Keep going… I have to make a breakthrough! _ I kept going, faster and faster.  _ Come on, come on! _ I could feel something happening, but not quite what I was going for. After a few more repetitions, I heard a loud crack. I looked down to see my sword glowing, with bolts of lightning shooting off. I let out a little chuckle; “Perfect.”

…………………………………

It had been 2 days since my eye surgery. Apparently, Byakuya was finally ready to put his plan in motion. I went to the hangar, where I saw what appeared to be a… giant cake. “What… is that?” “This? It’s our very own Trojan Horse.” “...but it’s a cake. A really tall cake.” “Yes, and?” “You’re not saying we’re going in that thing, are you?” “I’m not. But you are.” “Excuse you?” “I got back in contact with Toko Fukawa, and requested an audience with her. This cake is going to be my ‘reunion’ gift. In reality, you’ll be stored away inside, waiting for my call to come out.” “ _ That’s _ your master plan? To have me hide in a cake and wait for you to call me?” “Do you have a better one?” “...No.” “That’s what I thought. Now get in the cake.” Byakuya said, opening a hatch in the side of the cake. I sidled myself inside. “Do I really have to be in here the whole time?” “Yes. If you’re going to whine, whine to Chihiro. I couldn’t care less.” “H-hey! I’m here to help, n-not to be whined to!” “Calm down, Chihiro, I’m not gonna whine to you. I’ll just… take a nap or something.” “That’s the spirit, Nagito. I’ll alert you when we get there.” “Yeah, yeah…” I closed the hatch. Inside the cake, there was a dim light, and a small folding chair.  _ How thoughtful of him _ , I sarcastically thought. I sat down, closed my eyes, and tried to remember another lesson my Master taught me…

………………………….

It was about a month and a half since we started training together. We had just finished a shorter sparring session than usual. “Your progress has been quite fruitful these past few months. You’ve taken to the sword quite well, Nagito. I think you deserve a small break.” “You mean, like, a small break for water and the bathroom? But we do that every day.” Peko let out a small chuckle, “No, Nagito. I mean the whole day. For once, I’ll follow in your lead.” “Follow in… my lead? Hmmm… what to do.” “Anything you want, within reason. Think of all the things we could do together, Nagito. Just the two of us. Master and student.” “Hmmmmm…” “I’m going behind my own Master’s back for this, Nagito. You had better make it good.” I chuckled a bit, “Heh, way to add on the pressure, master.”   
  
After some consideration, I decided to ask Peko what she’d like to maybe do; “Any movies you’d like to see?” “I’ve never been one to watch a lot of movies.” “What about video games? Any ones you might like to play? I’m sure Chiaki might have some.” “I’ve… never played a video game. Although people have said I look like a fighting game character.” “heh, well, they may be right. Maybe we should teach you how to play a fighting game? Or maybe we-” I was interrupted. “Did I hear someone talking about video games?” Chiaki had barged into the dojo. “If you’re not up for learning a complex fighting game like Guilty Gear, we could try playing Smash Bros.?” “...Smash Bros.? Peko questioned. “Yeah. It’s basically just a big crossover fighting game between a bunch of different other franchises. From Mario and Zelda, to Bayonetta and Metal Gear.” “I… don’t know what any of that means.” “Yeah, but, hey, who knows, you might have fun!” I said. “Yeah. The newest game came out recently, it’s called Ultimate. Oh, and I already unlocked every fighter.” “So, it will be the three of us, playing… what was it? ‘Smash Bros. Ultimate’?” “Hey, maybe we can get a fourth person to play with us!” I said. “Hm? Who do you have in mind?” Peko asked. “Well, there’s a good friend I have in the Reserve Course… His name’s…”

**_“Hajime Hinata”_ **

“Ah!” Chiaki squeaked. “I know Hajime. He’s pretty good at video games.” “Then, this should be fun!” “I-I’m not so sure, Nagito…” “Hey,  _ you _ said you’d do anything I asked. And I’m asking to play video games with all four of us.” I retorted. Peko sighed, “Alright.” With that, we left to get Hajime. We found him standing in front of a fountain, looking up at the main building of Hope’s Peak. “Heyyy! Hajime!” Chiaki shouted. It looked like he was broken out of some sort of trance. “Oh! Hey, Chiaki, Nagito. And… who’re you?” He said, pointing to Peko. “My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am the Ultimate Swordswoman.” “Nice to meet you. I’m-” “Hajime Hinata, correct?” She interrupted. “Wha? How’d you know my-?” “My student speaks of you a fair amount. He’s asked we come get you to play… what was that game called again?” “Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.” “Yes. That one.” “Oh, sure!”

We were thankfully able to get Hajime past those stupid gatekeepers. As we were walking back I accidentally bumped into someone with rather spiky hair, with a point on top, not unlike Hajime’s. He took… quite the tumble. He fell flat on his face, even his shoes fell off. As he was getting up, I could hear him moaning. “Me and my rotten luck…” “Woah, sorry about that. You OK?” “Yeah… hey, your clothes kinda look like mine.” He said. I looked down, and noticed that, yes, our clothes were very similar. “Oh, no! I’m gonna be late! Man, I can’t believe I’m supposed to be an Ultimate Lucky Student!”  _ huh… weird guy _ , I thought.  _ Maybe I’ll see him again… someday.  _ We arrived at Chiaki’s dorm, and we went about playing our game.

\--------

Hajime: “Hey! Why can Game & Watch do something like that? That doesn’t seem fair.”

Nagito: “Wow, a 9! Guess I really am lucky!”

\--------

Peko: “This ‘Cloud’ character… his sword is far too large for his body. He’d break his arms trying to carry that ridiculous thing!”   
Hajime: “Well, he’s a video game character, after all. Wouldn’t it be cool to be a video game character?”

Nagito: “That Ultimate Cosplayer could cosplay as our characters. That’d be pretty neat.”   
Chiaki: “Hey. You guys keep breaking the fourth wall. That might freak the reader out… I think.”   
Peko: “... ‘Fourth Wall?’”

\-------

Peko: “Ahahaha! I can’t believe that just happened!”

Nagito: “Master, was that a smile I just saw?”

Peko: “H-huh? What’re you-?”

Nagito: “Don’t try lying about it, I saw a grin on your face.”

Peko: “Do you have a problem with that?”

Nagito: “Not at all. It actually looked pretty cute.”

Peko: “O-oh. Th…  _ ahem _ … Thank you, Nagito.”

\-------

_ Back then, life was so simple. So tranquil. But that day… it felt special. Lots of people say that you can’t truly know the best day of your life until your life’s about to end. But, I know, without a doubt…  _ **_That was the best day of my life._ **

……………………………….

I was woken up by an automatic alarm in the P.I.E.R.C.E system. _So much for reminiscing…_ “T-minus 3 minutes, Nagito. Be ready for my signal.” “Yeah, yeah.” In those final moments of silence, I thought to myself. _Peko… That day, if our places were switched. If you had found Izuru instead of me… Would I be Rank 2 instead? Would I belong to Izuru, as you do now?_ _No… I don’t think so. I would never give into that Despair. And, although you’ve been crushed under the weight of your own Despair… I’ll save you. I promise._

**_I’ll become the Ultimate Hope to save you from your Despair, Peko!_ **

“T-minus 60 seconds.” Byakuya said. I took out my sword, examined it in the dim light of the cake. I took a deep breath. In, then out. The lightning on my sword slowly crackled to life. 

**_Toko Fukawa… I sincerely hope you’re stronger than you sound. Because I’m going to cut you into mincemeat!_ **

  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**

  
  
  



End file.
